The CARWASH Accident
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh have a bad day and sitting at the bar Ryan runs into her and they have a little accident. By Gunwolf2008.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**The CARWASH Accident**

******************************* WARNING: SEX - READ AT OWN RISK*******************************

It was a Friday and Calleigh was sitting at a random bar downtown drinking, when she let out a frustrated huff thinking "Great now I'm just like dad trying to drown my sorrows".

"Hey Calleigh, what are you doing here" she heard a familiar voice say and startled.

She turned around and saw Ryan Wolfe, the young man smiled at her as she replied: What does it look like.

"Bad day huh" he said and sat down next to her.

"Very bad day" she said and took another sip of her drink.

"Not good, wanna talk about it" he offered polite looking at his friend, she looked really down.

"No I wanna forget about it" she said trying to ignore him, something that turned out to be very hard as he didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Oh come on it can't hurt" he said.

"Ok, but then you are buying cause this may take a while" she said.

"Uh huh" he said and smiled at her before he ordered her another drink, a cosmopolitan.

It was near closing time to the bar and the two csi's were very much drunk as they walked out to get a cab together figuring it would be cheaper to share.

Ryan opened the door to Calleigh that got in, she still wasn't feeling to good, but a little better as he got in next to her and let his arm slide around her to pull her close. The blonde didn't mind as right now she needed his closeness or at least someone's and he was the one there.

Ryan of course didn't mind either as he always found Calleigh cute and somewhat hot and he didn't mind her creeping closer to him for comfort.

"We're here" said the cabdriver and stopped outside the complex where Calleigh's apartment was.

"Come up with me, I don't want to be alone" she said honestly.

"Ok" he said, paid the cabdriver and got out with her, she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs until they stood outside her door.

The blonde struggled to unlock the door for a while before Ryan took over and said: See you only needed a man.

"Oh shut up I would have gotten it right eventually" she said with a slight giggle.

"Yes but the question is Miss Duquesne would you have gotten the door open tonight without my help" he said and looked into her emerald eyes.

"That is in deed a question Mister Wolfe" she said and before she was really thinking she let her lips lock with his as she dragged him inside and closed the door.

"Calleigh, I really don't think this is a good idea" he said and pulled away a little.

"I neeed to feel you" she said and kissed him again.

This time Ryan didn't argue and as she pushed him towards the bedroom she kissed him hungrier than she had ever kissed anyone before.

"Ohhhhh Calleigh" he let out as she pushed the younger man down on the bed and got on top of him removing the T-shirt he had on and started to kiss his chest.

But the roles quickly changed as Ryan got on top of the older woman, removed her top and started to kiss her, her skin was the softest skin his lips had ever touched and he was not brutal as the guys she used to, he was so gentle that she could hardly feel him at all, just enough to let out soft moans. As he kept on kissing her and caressing her, she could feel his hardness pressing against her underneath the pants and said: Please take me.

Ryan removed his pants and boxers while she removed his before he with unsteady fingers managed to get the rubber on as he didn't want anything to happen as they were not together.

She smiled at him as he spread her legs a bit more to get easier access to her vet velvet.

Calleigh let out a sigh as she felt him inside her, she let her self wrap around him to push him even further inside, and together they worked until they reached the climax.

Calleigh then released of Ryan that went to the bathroom to get ride of the used condom before he came back to her, she lay resting her eyes half way closed as he came back to her and let his hand gently stroke her belly as she slowly drifted of.

The last thing he though before he to drifted of was "I can not believe I slept with Calleigh".

*********ooooooooo*******ooooooooo********oooo****

Ryan woke her up the next morning with a gentle kiss and said: Good morning beautiful.

Calleigh looked at him somewhat confused at first then it all came back and she said: Good morning Mister Wolfe, thank you for last night.

"You are most welcome" he said still caressing her like the night before, she let out small signs of satisfaction, so he kept going.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Much better thanks to you, but Ryan, babe, I think we should leave it with this one time, I don't want any complications if you get me" she said honest.

"I understand and I'm glad I could help" he said feeling a bit disappointed.

"Mmmm" she let out with closed eyes, he made her feel so loved.

"Calleigh you can't fall a sleep now, work remember" he said honest.

"Mhm, you wanto use the shower or anything?" she asked.

"I'm good" he said as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom he was thinking that at least he got to be with her one time and if he played his cards right she might want to get together with him more as he heard her yell: Would you mind starting making some coffee babe.

"No, right on it beautiful" he said and as he walked towards the kitchen he heard her sweet giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of weeks later and Calleigh was feeling ever so sick, no wonder with the flu that was going around, and since Eric and Valera had it not long ago, she figured she would have caught it to.

"Calleigh you ok?" she heard Ryan ask concerned, after the night they spent together they had gotten a bit closer, but they hadn't done anything more as she requested and she kind of liked it the way it was now.

"Not exactly, think I caught the flu, nothing to worry about I'm sure" she replied.

"You sure you shouldn't take the day of and see your doctor" he said still worried.

"Nah, I'm good" she said although she wasn't.

"Will you at least let Dr. Price have a look at you, just to ease my concern" he said.

"Well if it means that much to you I will" she said honest and gave him a wage smile.

"You want me to come with you" he offered just as they heard Eric say: Hey Wolfe, new crime scene.

"No I'll be fine, just go" she replied with a wage smile.

"Promise to tell me if it is anything serious" he said.

"I will, now will you go, there is someone who needs your help more then I do" she said and headed towards Tara's office down in the morgue while he headed out.

"Tara you got a moment" said Calleigh polite as she entered the morgue.

"Sure what can I do for you?" she asked curiously as Calleigh didn't have any autopsy's she needed to be present on that day, at least not yet.

"I've been feeling a bit icky lately so I was wondering if you could take a look at me, just to check if it's the flue or something else" she replied honest.

"How long have you been ill exactly" said Tara.

"Uhm, think about one and a half week or so" said Calleigh trying to figure out when exactly she started to feel ill.

"What kind of symptoms do you have?" said Tara trying to make her self a picture.

"Uhm I've been a bit light headed, so minor headaches which isn't exactly normal for me, more tired than I use to, and throwing up in the mornings" said Calleigh honest.

"Soar trout or something like that?" Tara asked.

"No, that's what I find a bit weird" she replied.

"And your period?" said Tara.

"Skipped one, but I've been a bit stressed lately" said Calleigh.

"Mind if I take a blood sample?" said Tara a bit amused.

"No, not at all, any idea what it is" said the blonde hopefully.

"That I do, but I need a sample to make sure, I should have the results pretty quick, so if you want to wait" she said looking at the blood in the test tube.

"No, I prefer to work, can't you stop by firearms, I'll be there all day" said Calleigh and headed for the door.

"Sure thing, just try to take it easy ok" said Tara and smiled at her, Calleigh nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Tara knocked on the door to Calleigh's sanctuary and said: You got a moment.

"Uh huh, you found was wrong?" Calleigh asked looking up at her.

"I did, it's a guy thing kinda" said Tara.

"Huh?" said Calleigh confused.

"I mean you got to have slept with a guy that forgot protection because your are pregnant" said Tara.

"Sorry what was that now, you must be mistaken" said Calleigh shocked, thinking, but he wore a condom.

"I'm sorry, I'm not and you are" said Tara seeing the look on Calleigh's face knowing this was not the news she hope for as she left her just as Ryan entered the lab.

"So you found out what was wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm pregnant" she said still in shock.

"But I don't understand, I was using a condom and aren't you on a pill or something" he said.

"I'm not as I'm not seeing anyone and those are only 97% safe" she said sat down and let her head fall into her hands.

"Only 97%, where on earth does it say that" he said and took on out of his pants pocket.

"Right there" she said and pointed at the tiny letters.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked as it was after all her body the little infant would grow in.

"I dunno, I need to think ok" she said motioning she wanted to be alone so he left her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan a moment later was with Eric and said: Did you know condoms are only 97% effective?

"Yes says so on the pack" said Eric with a grin.

"I never saw that" said Ryan and looked down.

"Wait, wait, wait, you managed to knock a girl up" said Eric both shocked and surprise looking at his young friend.

"I did that yes, didn't mean to though, just happened" he said.

"So who's the lucky girl then anyone I know?" asked Eric curiously.

"No, no, no" said Ryan a shook his head just as Natalia walked into the lab.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Ryan apparently knocked up a girl as he didn't know the condoms was only 97 % effective" said Eric with a huge grin.

"Didn't know you were seeing anyone" said Natalia.

"I don't was a one time thing" he said honest.

"Oh I see and are you going to support her?" asked Natalia.

"Dunno, pends on what she wants, but I really do like her though" he admitted.

"Can't you tell who it is, I really wanna know the future Mrs Wolfe" Eric begged, he was really amused by this.

"No I won't" he said as he got a smile from Natalia, she couldn't help but feel bad for her younger friend.

"Fine, either way I have to go to a crime scene" said Eric and left.

"Ryan may I give you a piece of advise" said Natalia.

"Yeah sure" he replied and smiled wagly at her.

"No matter what she decides on be there for her, she's going to need you even when she says she don't, and she maybe dunno how much yet, but she will, just give her some time" said Natalia honest.

"Thanks Nat I remember that" said Ryan and smiled at her.

That night Calleigh lay in bed thinking, a baby and with Ryan, this was not what she had planned, she wasn't ready for this.

Scared she reached for the phone called Ryan and said: You still up.

"Uh huh, something wrong you seem of" he said a bit worried.

"I'm just shocked, not exactly ready for this" she said honestly.  
"So have you thought more about if you want to keep the little one or not?" he asked.

"I'm gonna keep little one" she said, she found it to cruel to have an abortion.

"You are, so we're gonna be parents" he said excitedly.

"I guess so" she said with a sigh.

"You want me to come over?" he asked.

"No, I'm good really, sorry I bothered you" she said.

"I'll come either way, seems like you need someone" he said.

"Yeah look how great that turned out the first time, but really I just wanna be alone" she said and hung up, regretting she acted that way, because she did in fact need him as she felt both lost and confused.

********oooooo*****oooooo******oooooooo******************

Lucky for her Ryan didn't get scared of that easily and turned up at her doorstep not long after too offer support like any man would for the woman carrying his baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natalia, are you coming today or what?" Calleigh yelled annoyed from the exit, she was ready to go out to the new crime scene down by the docks.

"Not again" Natalia thought as she was feed up with Calleigh's mood swings that had lasted for about a couple of months. The brunette sighed as she headed towards the exit.

"What was talking you so long?" the blonde asked.

"I was running a test, do you have to be like this" said Natalia annoyed.

"What do you mean?" asked Calleigh.

"You are snappy and such all the time, I get that you are pregnant, but try to control your moods please" said Natalia aware of that she was going into a dangerous territory.

"Me pregnant, don't make me laugh, I'm not even seeing anyone" Calleigh protested.

"Little info you don't have to see anyone to be" said Natalia as she got in the car.

"Do you really think I would be that irresponsible" Calleigh snapped.

"I'm just saying accidents do happen sometimes" said Natalia.

"I never, I wouldn't, I" Calleigh stuttered which made Natalia gave her a wage smile, as she by now had figured out by now that the one Ryan had gotten pregnant most likely was Calleigh. Which of course was no way that Calleigh would admit for anyone, but her self.

"It's ok to admit it you know, even I though I was once" she said honest.

"With Eric, I remember only you weren't" said Calleigh, she was still having trouble with adjusting to the fact.

"It's Ryan's isn't it" said Natalia.

"Yeah wasn't suppose to happen this way, just kinda did" she said with a sigh.

"I know, but at least he seems supportive" said Natalia as Ryan had been ever so attentive to Calleigh's every need at least after what she had seen at the lab.

"He is very, even when I tell him to go a certain place" said Calleigh honest, which she had done plenty.

"I think he likes you a lot you know" said Natalia.

"Oh really that never occurred to me" said Calleigh in a sarcastic tone.

"Question is do you like him?" the brunette replied as they parked the car and walked over to the scene.

******oooooo********oooooo*******oooooooo**********

Later that day Calleigh were relaxing on the coach in the break room when she heard Ryan say: You ok?

"Just a bit tired, other than that fine" she replied, her eyes were still closed.

"Sure it's a good idea to work so much" he said.

"Are you telling me what to do?" she said on the verge of snapping again.

"Uhm, no, just uhm eh don't want anything to happen to little one" he said and looked down.

"Little one is fine, I know what I'm doing" she said calmly.

Before she really could react Ryan had sat down on the floor and kissed her soft lips, what made him do it he didn't quite know, but what was a fact was that Calleigh didn't push him of, she dragged him closer as she let out a moan before she let him go.

Ryan stroked her gently and said: So you don't hate me completely then.

"Never said I did" was the reply.

"Do you like me as more then a friend?" he asked but there was no replay she was already fast a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is odd" Calleigh though as she had just test fired a gun and felt the baby move for the very first time.

She fired the gun again and the little one again moved so she said: You like guns just like me.

"Who does?" said Horatio who came into the lab and had heard her happy exclamation.

"Little one she moved after every shoot" said Calleigh happily.

"How do you know it's not a he" said and amused Horatio, glad that her mood swings now had stopped and she was back to her normal self again.

"Just a feeling, but she moved so she's alive in there, I gotto find Ryan and tell him" she said excitedly and headed for the elevator while Horatio shook her head.

"She really moved, that's so cool" said Ryan looking at Calleigh, her belly was now shoving a bit more, but she didn't mind.

"She did, oh Ryan, I'm so happy" she said excitedly as she was smiling all over the place.

"You're so cute, you know that" he said and smiled back.

"Yeas because you tell me all the time babe" she said with a giggle.

"I do cause it's true" he said and sneaked in a kiss.

"Stop, not here, not now" said Calleigh.

"Tonight then?" the young man asked hopefully.

"We'll see I have to go back to work" she said as she backe of.

"Will you ever be my girl?" he asked, he was soon giving up on conquering her as a kiss now and again she could allow him, but never anything else and it didn't seem that she wanted to be more than friends more of the time.

"We'll see handsome" she said and gave him a wink in a flirty way before she left.

"I give up it's just no use, she'll never have me" he said with a frustrated huff.

"Ryan don't give up so easily" he heard Natalia say as she walked into the lab.

"But Nat I have been trying for over 4 months, ever since I found out she was preggo" he said honest.

"I know, but she's coming along a little by little" said Natalia as she had seen how Calleigh slowly was letting her guard down and letting Ryan closer.

"I dunno, maybe I should find another girl that is easier" he said and left.

"He don't want me, us" Natalia heard Calleigh say in a sad tone.

"Well you are not making it easy on him are you, it's a limit of how long he can wait" said her friend honestly.

"But I though he loved us" said the blonde with shaky tears as she headed for the firearms again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about two months later, Calleigh were six months pregnant, and oh so randy. At this point she had to struggle hard not to jump on any male at the lab and Ryan and her was now on non speaking terms, she had rejected him to much and she suspected that in the end she hurt him.

She had tried to speak to him though, but there was no use, he wouldn't listen.

Calleigh walked into the changing room where she found Ryan, she looked at him and said: Ryan I'm really sorry I have been so back and forth, but please, I really want you.

He looked at her, she was getting really big now, and it also seemed that she was in great need, but he didn't know if it was the pregnancy talking or if she was telling the truth.

"I dunno Calleigh, I don't wanna be toyed with" he said.

"I'm not toying anymore, I really want you in every way" she said just as her cell phone started to beep, another crime scene.

"Come with" she said, he nodded and followed her out to one of the department Hummer's.

Ryan parked the car and now the older blonde couldn't control her self anymore, she threw her self at Ryan starting to kiss him hungrily.

"Calleigh, not here, crime scene ohhh" he let out trying to get her to stop.

"Want you now, please, so randy" she let out as she kept going.

Ryan knew there was no change he could get her to stop so he quickly lay down before he removed her top and started getting back at her while she moaned. Oh how he had missed being with her, the softness of her skin, her lips, how she smelled and her soft moan. The funny thing was that even if they both had liked the night that lead up to the event they had never repeated it until now.

Calleigh on the verge of erupting screamed out to him and he replied her screams by taking her gently before they cum together.

Afterwards she lay resting his head against her belly feeling gentle kicks inside her.

"Ryan, promise me something" she said.

"Anything beautiful" he said and looked into her emerald eyes.

"That we'll always be together" she said as she didn't want to get hurt anymore by men.

"Always" he said and smiled.

"I missed you, tired" she said feeling she was slipping away.

"I missed you to, but really we have a crime scene to investigate" he said with a sigh.  
"To tired can't you manage alone" she said hopefully.

"But Miss Duquesne are you skipping work" he said with a chuckle.

"Don't you start on me" she said and gave him a warning look.

"I rather start with the crime scene" he said with another chuckle and left the car.

That night loud moans and growls of pleasure were heard from Calleigh's apartment, and by the time the noise stopped it was early morning and the sun pecked it's head in, but Ryan and Calleigh didn't care about that, nor the alarm clock playing in the distance they were to bizzy sleeping the morning away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are we agreeing on pink walls with guns on" said Calleigh, she and Ryan were in the DNA lab trying to decide on wallpaper for the nursery. They had by now found out they were turning Calleigh's guest room into one as they were living there most of the time either way and her place was after all bigger.

"I dunno, guns aren't exactly what I would picture in a nursery, I know you like it beautiful, but still I don't want our kid to grow up and think that playing with guns are ok" he said.

"It is ok as long as you know what you are doing" she argued.

"But really, guns on the walls it isn't really baby like" he said.

"I'll paint little smiley faces on them" she said with a giggle.

"You're hopeless" he said looking at his girlfriend, she was huge and about to pop any day now, yet she insisted on working and he didn't argue on that.

"Thank you so much handsome, will you and Eric paint it after work?" she said and smiled brightly.

"Of course, won't we Eric" he yelled over at Eric walking pass the lab.

"Yeah but then I want free beer" he replied guessing from the color patterns all over the table what it was about.

"Uh huh, I'll stay at Natalia's then so that I won't have to inhale the paint" she said.

"Cool, but I'll miss you like crazy" said Ryan.

"Miss you more" she replied.

"No, I'll miss you the most" he said.

"Totally hopeless" said Eric and shook his head.

"I find it very cute" he heard Tara say from behind.

"Oh really" he said and smiled wagly at him.

"Admit it the two of them do suit each other" she said.

"That they do, how funny will it be if they got a boy now that we are painting the room pink" he said.

"Very, but I think it's more likely it's a girl, so are you coming for the autopsy as the two of them look way to occupied" she said with a giggle.

"I am after you Doctor Price" he said and made a gesture, she rolled her eyes and went before him to the morgue.

"I still don't see how guns and babies go together" said Eric as they were painting.

"Me neither, but she's carrying mine so she deserves the perfect nursery" said Ryan and smiled.

"You're really crazy about her aren't you" said Eric.

"Uh huh, love her more than anything think I always did" he replied.

"Really from the first time you saw her" said Eric a bit surprised.

"Yes, from the first case, I felt bad for her though" said Ryan honestly.

"Have you meet Duke?" asked Eric.

"I have, he's really nice and he don't seem to mind me all to much, but we better hurry up with this if we are ever going to get this done" he said.

"Of course, what would happen if we paint the wall differently than what she wants" he said.

"She'll kill me or better yet you, I'm after all her babies father" said Ryan and laughed a little.

"What if you happened to paint her room then" said Eric.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked.

"I just got an idea, like this" said Eric and showed him a drawing.

"Are you serious?" asked Ryan shocked.

"I am if we have time" he said as they were waiting for the pink paint to dry.

"Only way to do that is to start on her room right now, so come on" he said, took a bucket and headed for her bedroom.

******ooooooo*******oooooooo********ooooooooo*******

It was about 2am in the morning when Calleigh got woken up by a sharp pain and let out a gasp, she felt the cover beneath her was wet and assumed her water had been broken and the baby was now on it's way.

Another and more painful contraction set in and she screamed out as she held her belly.  
"Calleigh, what's the matter" said Natalia that popped her head in the door.

"Baby….coming……now" Calleigh let out between her breath trying to figure out how to ease the pain that were shifting between her downstairs and her belly.

"Oh my, I better get an ambulance" Natalia said and headed for the phone as Calleigh reached for her and dialed Ryan's number.

"Beautiful" she heard him in the other end.

"Baby…..ohhhh……" she managed to get out before she had to scream out before another contraction went through her body.

"She's coming now, gosh Eric we gotto get to the hospital somehow" she heard Ryan say.  
"Are you ……..drunk?" she asked between her heavy breaths.

"Not complete, but not sober enough to drive" he admitted.

"Just…. Get… there" she let out before the phone dropped to the floor because of the strongest contraction so far.

"Ambulance is on the way, mind me to never have a baby" said Natalia looking at Calleigh twisting in pain.

"Not helping Natalia" said Calleigh honest, she couldn't wait to get to the hospital to get something for the pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that" she said and sat down next to Calleigh that had managed to get her self up in a sitting position.

"We better try to get downstairs as this may take a while" said Calleigh with a groan.

Natalia nodded and let Calleigh lean on her as they headed for the door.

"I want Ryan" Calleigh whimpered, she and Natalia was now at the hospital and even if she had gotten something for the pain, it hurt quite a bit.

"I know, you want me to try to call him again" said Natalia calmly, looking at the woman next to her that was now looking quit helpless not strong as she used to be.

"Yeeeeees please" the blonde let out as another painful contraction went through her body.

"Ryan where are you" she desperately thought trying to switch position to see if that would help as tears and sweat run down her face.

"Hey, let e in dude, I'm her I dunno, but I'm the father of the baby" he heard Ryan say in a far from sober voice and sighed thinking at least he was there as he walked through the door.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late" he said, walked up to her and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"You're drunk" she said a tad annoyed.

"Well we were celebrating while decorating your room and the nursery" he said.

"MY ROOM, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM" she yelled angrily before she screamed out in pain.

"Easy Calleigh, you will like it" he said, held her hand and rubbed her back gently to try to ease her pain a little.

"Ohhhh thank you, keep doing that" she purred, surprised that he actually knew what to do to make her feel better.

"Of course sweetheart, really sorry I was late and that I'm not completely sober" he said feeling bad.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I knew you were going to drink a little bit tonight, but little one wouldn't wait" she said with a sigh.

"Bet she's excited by seeing you" he said and smiled at her before he kissed her lovingly.

"Ok Miss Duquesne let's see how far along you are" said the doctor looking at the couple and shook his head of the not sober father wondering how they had ended up together before he bent down to check how dilated she was.

"You can start push" the doctor said.

"Ryan I can't do this" said Calleigh scared, she was already in pain, and she was afraid.

"Of course you can sweetie, I'm right here the whole way" he said and looked into her eyes.

"I'm scared" she whimpered.

"You will be fine, I promise" he said, it was actually the first time he had seen her this scared of anything.

"Well ok" she said took a deep breath and started to push, it hurt more than she could possibly imagine, but she kept on doing so until the room was filled with baby screams.

"Sweetie we got a little girl" said Ryan excitedly as the doctor washed her a little.

"Told you it would be a girl" said Calleigh tiredly, but happy.

"Yeah, oh she's so cute just like you" he said as the doctor handed her to him.

"She really is, she's tiny even if she didn't feel that way a moment ago" she said with a sigh.

"Little one this is your mother, she's the most beautiful woman in the world" said Ryan as he handed her over.

"We really should find a name for her other than little one" said Calleigh and hold her daughter closely.

"Let's se what do you look like, a beauty, but we can't call you that now can we" he said in a soft tone.

"No we can't, what else, how bout Christine?" Calleigh wondered.

"I dunno, but I like names that starts with a C" he said.

"No we are not calling her Calleigh Jr" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"How bout Celia, Cecile, Claire, Clarice, Cherie?" he said.

"Belle Cherie?" she asked.

"Seriously Cal she will be bullied like hell" he said.

"It was you who said she was a beauty and I kinda like the two together" she said.

"I dunno, short would be BC" he said.

"Before Christ" she said with a giggle.

"Last name?" he asked.

"Duquesne Wolfe?" she asked.

"Oh no you are not doing Belle Cherie Duquesne Wolfe" he said in frustration.

"Well as long as we're not married she should have both" she said annoyed.

"Why can't she just, you know you're hopeless" he said.

"And you're real stupid" she said with a huff.

"I'm uhm talk to you later" he said and left her.

"You're dad is really stupid sometimes, yes he is, but he will be back, yes he will" said Calleigh rocking the little girl gently.

******ooooooo*******oooooooo********ooooooooo*******

She was right a couple of hours later Ryan was back and a tad more sober as well, he looked at the naming plate on his daughters bed, it said Belle Cherie Wolfe.

He smiled yet he got the doctor and changed it to Wolfe Duquesne, he though it was only fair since she was right, they weren't married yet, that and he loved her last name.

After doing saw he sat down next to Calleigh and watched her sleep, he was so peaceful and beautiful, quietly he whispered: I added your name to sweetie.

"I love you so much" she whispered in her sleep.

"I love you to beautiful" he said and kissed her forehead before he sat quietly watching her.

******ooooooo*******oooooooo********ooooooooo*******

Three days later Calleigh and Ryan were coming home with their little girl, she was sleeping on her mothers arm as they carried her into the nursery to put her down in the cradle.

By doing so Calleigh looked around on the pink walls with guns with smiley faces all over and he also put in a rocking chair, a shelf with books and a lot of stuffed animals and baby toys.

Once they were outside again she said: I love it, it's so perfect.

"Glad you do, so ready to see what I done with your room" he said excitedly.

"If you messed it up to bad you're dead" she said in a warning tone.

"Well then I'm dead" he said with a chuckle and opened to door to let her in.

Calleigh looked around the walls were pink with guns, but over the bed it was a circle of roses with their two guns inside and written was beautiful will you marry me?

"Ryan, are you serious" she said shocked, she didn't know how to react.

"I am yes, please say you like it and you will, I really used a lot of time on this" he said with a sigh looking down.

"I love it, really I do, but I uhm" she was taken by surprise.

"I'm not saying right away, just sometime in the future" he said.

"Yes, I say yes" she said without thinking any further before she kissed him. He was after all the father of her daughter and then man she loved, how could she say no to him.

Feedback is always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
